


Absolutely Clueless

by fairynarrytale



Series: Absolutely Clueless [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clueless Niall, Famous Harry, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynarrytale/pseuds/fairynarrytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is sunlight. Full on, direct sunlight and it makes his eyes sting so badly that he closes them again with a moan as he yanks the pillow from under his head over his face to block it out .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Clueless

Niall opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is sunlight. Full on, direct sunlight and it makes his eyes sting so badly that he closes them again with a moan as he yanks the pillow from under his head over his face to block it out .

He blinks slowly, giving his eyes a couple of seconds to adjust. Lifting the pillow he looks around, the first thing his eyes focus on is a black designer chair sitting beside a chest of drawers. Niall is pretty sure he's never seen those before.

Niall stares at the drawers first and then the chair, his eyes travelling back and forth between the two as he tries to get his brain to function. Which is bloody impossible because Niall has never been a good morning person. 

Niall almost curses out loud when a pair of men’s dress trousers, folded neatly across the seat of the chair catch his eye. They are red, with a ridiculous floral print all over them, and there’s a matching jacket beside them. Niall scoffs because honestly what kind of lad would fucking wear something like that?

Niall’s brain is beginning to function as he looks away from the clothes and glances around the room. There are huge floor to ceiling glass windows on one side of the room with dark oak wooden floors and wait are those his clothes all over the floor and ok this isn’t Niall’s bedroom so where the hell is he?

That single thought catapults Niall up into a sitting position and he regrets it. His head begins to pound and it forces him backwards, his head on the pillow as he groans.

"What the fuck did you do last night Niall Horan” he grumbles to himself. Racking his brain for any sort of clue, which is useless of course because nothing is coming to mind. Niall sighs, covering his face with his hands. Squeezing his eyes shut, hoping his current predicament is just a really bad dream.

Dropping his hands back down to the bed, Niall pushes himself upwards again. The black cotton sheets (expensive Egyptian cotton sheets his brain notes) he was tucked under fall down to his waist and Niall has another “what the fuck?!” moment because he’s pretty sure he’s fucking naked.

Well I could just be shirtless and wearing boxers he thinks as he slowly grabs the edge of the sheets, pulling them up and peering downwards. Yep naked as the day he was born. Niall notices the dark bruises scattered across his collarbones, chest and further down because he’s cursed with pale Irish skin.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Niall pulls the sheet higher up his body, hugging it to his chest. He’s beginning to feel breathless, his pulse is speeding up rapidly and his chest feels constricted because ok he’s 100% beginning to panic about this whole situation now.

Niall closes his eyes and takes a couple of slow deep breaths. He’s feeling slightly better until a elbow bumps against his thigh and suddenly he’s aware that someone else is still in the bed. Well no technically you are in someone else’s bed his brain decides to point out and Niall wants to kick himself because his thoughts are not helping.

Breathing out slowly, Niall glances to the side and looks at the guy lying there beside him, his long brown hair slightly covering his face and how is this guy still fast asleep? Niall stretches out his hand to brush the hair back off his face and yep he has yet another “what the fuck?!” moment as he jerks his hand away because he fucking recognises that face.

Harry Styles. Harry bloody Styles. Indie singer Harry Styles who’s popular music is all over the radio stations and TV’s right now and ok Niall actually loves his music and he’s kinda sorta had a crush on the guy for a while now because Harry is really fit and gorgeous and charming, well thats what Niall has read in the articles about the guy anyway.

And here he is in Harry Styles bed and yeah it’s pretty obvious they hooked up last night because Harry’s taunt chest with his very recognisable tattoos are on full display, right in front of Niall’s eyes and well it wouldn’t be a crime if Niall indulged in some visual appreciation of him right?

Niall can’t help but stare, his eyes raking over the tattoos that Niall had admired in shirtless pictures of Harry he’d seen on twitter, his smooth tanned skin that is stretched perfectly over muscles that aren’t well defined but are most definitely there.

Niall’s gaze zeroes in on the bruises at the base of Harry’s neck that continue down to the birds etched on Harry’s collarbones and Niall instantly feels himself flush, his cheeks feeling hot and possibly red as he averts his eyes from the marks he’s made on Harry’s skin.

Niall sinks back down onto the pillow behind his head, closing his eyes as he once again tries hard to remember the events from last night. His head however is still pounding from his obvious hangover and his brain is still in lala land after visually ogling Harry’s naked chest.

Niall opens his eyes and stares hard at the ceiling, trying to ignore his now grumbling empty stomach. Fighting the urge to roll over and stare unabashedly at the guy sleeping beside him.

Niall gives in to the urge, rolling onto his side to gaze at the beautiful guy sleeping beside him. Niall can’t help but study his face; his lashes dark against his smooth skin, the pinkness of his full lips and his long hair trailing down over his forehead.

Cautiously, Niall reaches a hand out slowly because the need to look at Harry has been sated, but it’s been replaced with an even stronger urge to touch him and its so strong that Niall just doesn’t have the will power to ignore it.

Niall strokes his fingers along Harry’s jaw gently, marvelling at the softness of his skin, feeling the slight stubble graze his finger tips and thats all it takes to jog Niall’s memory as images flood his mind and he begins to remember everything from the night before...

++

Niall remembers being dragged out to a party by Liam and Louis last night because apparently he was in desperate need of some "male attention" and a really good shag. 

They insisted he wear his tightest pair of black skinny jeans and Louis tried to get him to wear one of the ridiculous printed shirts he'd bought over but Niall refused, opting for the tight black henley tee Liam had bought over instead. 

Surprisingly Louis approved of his choice because the head to toe black on black look Niall chose made his blue eyes look even brighter. Even his blonde hair looked really good after Louis had got his hands into it. Niall had to admit the messy quiff was alright but there was no way in hell Niall was telling Louis that, he'd never let him forget it.

They indulged in quite a few pre-party drinks before leaving and Niall remembers feeling pretty damn good, the alcohol buzzing through his system nicely. He'd caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror in his hallway as they were leaving, his blue eyes a more intense shade of blue and his cheeks rosy and slightly flushed. Normally Niall would have mumbled at his reflection, cursing at his pale irish skin but tonight he suddenly didn't care. He just wanted to have some fun.

The club they ended up in was one Niall had never been to but Liam and Louis obviously had because when the bouncer noticed them he greeted them like they were old friends, ushering them through the huge black doors with a smile and easy wave of his hand.

Niall had no clue where he was going but he allowed himself to be tugged along, down a hallway into a crowd of people where the strobe lights were flashing and the beat of a familiar song pounded in his ears. But instead of stopping they kept moving through the bodies of people dancing, up a staircase past another bouncer through another set of doors into another room.

Niall barely takes notice of where they are because he's feeling thirsty and he just wants a drink, any kind of drink to quench his thirst. He can see a bar on the other side of the room but Louis and Liam are laughing and talking to people he doesn't know so Niall takes the opportunity to slip away from them and head towards it.

Niall makes it to the bar and is surprised when the bartender places a glass of champagne in front of him with a smile. Returning the smile Niall picks up the glass and gulps it down quickly, the bubbles sliding soothingly down his throat. Niall hardly ever drank champagne, he was more of a pub and pints with the lads kinda bloke but he wasn't going to turn down a free glass of champagne.

He orders another drink, leaning against the bar as he waits when he feels someone brush their fingers along the skin of his left arm gently. Niall ignores the touch at first but there's no way he can ignore the feel of someone standing behind him, an arm slipping around his waist, tugging his body against theirs suggestively. 

Niall's first response is to try and push his way out of the strangers grasp. A rude comment readying it's self in Niall's mouth to fire back at the person invading Niall's personal space. But it dies in the back of his throat as he turns around and finds himself gazing into a pair of mesmerising green eyes.

Speechless. Niall is speechless as those green eyes hold his own blue eyed gaze easily. He's smirking at Niall, arching one of his eye brows, as if he's giving him a chance to step away from him but all Niall can focus on is his eyes, the tiny dents appearing in his cheeks from his smirk and his lips. 

God his lips.

Niall knows that face, has seen those eyes and that smile a thousand times on TV. Harry Styles. He's admired every inch of him in every photo he's seen of him, his physical beauty too much for Niall's sanity. But he's here, right here in the flesh, standing in front of Niall's own eyes. Niall can smell his cologne and he smells amazing. It's clouding Niall's alcohol fuzzed brain and yet they still haven't said a single word to each other.

Niall watches as Harry pushes the drink Niall ordered towards his hand and Niall picks it up as Harry grabs his own glass. He gives the bartender a easy smile before guiding Niall away from the bar, his other arm still wrapped around Niall's waist, keeping him close to Harry's side.

Niall doesn't remember much of a conversation exchange between them as he found himself tucked between a wall and Harry on the opposite side of the room. In fact he's pretty sure they only got past first names basis before Harry was whispering something about Niall, "looking really amazing" and how his accent was "cute as hell and your laugh man fuck" into Niall's ear that sent tremors racing through him and fuck he was screwed.

Niall knew there was no backing out the minute he felt Harry brush his lips softly against the skin just below his ear. If Niall wasn't sure about Harry's intentions before then he definitely was now. And well Niall couldn't help it, tilting his head slightly and exposing more of his neck for Harry's attention. 

The thing is Niall's never been an easy lay, he's well aware of his irish charm, very confident in his ability to pull when he's felt like it or rejecting the advances of any guy who's approached him in a pub or at a party. Even under the influence Niall has always been in control, always aware. Until now.

Not that anyone would turns down Harry Styles Niall thinks, especially when Harry has his lips pressed against your skin and his hands firmly around your waist. And yeah thats the last thought Niall has because he's gasping at the feel of Harry's mouth moving slowly down the curve of his neck, teasing him with a trail of hot kisses that are making Niall weak.

Maybe it was that one glass of champagne that made Niall more reckless and willing. Or maybe it was the fact that the famous guy he'd been crushing on for months had Niall pressed against a wall and was kissing his neck. Either way he knew the only answer for tonight was yes. Yes to whatever Harry wanted Niall to do or go because neck kisses were Niall's weakness.

Niall remembers leaving the club with him, of Harry linking their hands together as he lead Niall towards his Range Rover parked at the back of the club. Being pushed up hard against the car door, the feel of Harry's lips on Niall's neck again. Niall moaning as he slid his hands around Harry's waist tugging him closer, tilting his head back as Harry kissed and sucked his way down Niall's throat and it felt so good letting Harry mark his skin even though Niall knew he'd regret it in the morning.

Then suddenly his mouth was gone from Niall's skin and Niall was about to protest until Harry pressed Niall back against the door harder, cupping Niall's jaw with one hand as he captured Niall's lips in a kiss that sent Niall's pulse racing into overdrive.

Niall knew he would never forget the feel of Harry's lips pressed against his own. It would be one of those things Niall would find himself daydreaming about in the days that followed, making him press his fingers against his own in an effort to remember because forever imprinted on his mouth, the memory of kissing Harry Styles. 

Sure Niall had had kisses before but none of the kisses he'd received up to this point even came close to this one. It was almost as if Harry was teasing Niall into going a little further each time. Slow little kisses that involved Harry brushing his soft lips again and again against Niall's mouth, a teasing swipe of his tongue across Niall's bottom lip making Niall moan so he'd open up, allowing Harry to lick into his mouth and to suck his tongue gently before starting all over again, his hands trailing up and down Niall's back, rubbing slowly.

The drive back to Harry's house was too long and torturous for Niall's liking because Harry was sat over there in the driver's seat and he was here in the passenger seat and the distance between their bodies was too wide. And Niall just could not stop staring, at Harry's side-profile then down at his lap where their hands were entwined then back up to his face and his well-kissed, swollen lips.

Harry kept glancing in Niall's direction too, meeting his stares with a direct gaze of his own, his eyes lingering on Niall's mouth as well. He was aware of Niall's fascination with his mouth because he would slow down just to brake at each red light so he could turn towards Niall. He'd lean over the handbrake, tugging him forward, bringing their mouths together and kissing him so thoroughly it made Niall breathless every time.

Once they arrived at Harry's house things quickly got hot and heavy again. They barely make it through the front door in one piece because Harry was more interested in exploring the inside of Niall's mouth with his tongue then the low door frame. Some how they manage but Niall's knees almost buckled when Harry found his sweet spot below his jaw. Niall's back against the nearest wall as Harry latched his mouth onto Niall's skin, sucking hard before stroking his tongue over the prominent bruise, soothing the same spot with a kiss.

They reach the top of the stairs and the urge to kiss Harry is too strong for Niall to ignore as he pushes him back against the corridor wall. Harry's hands try to pull Niall forward into his chest but Niall shakes his head as he pushes both of them back against the wall beside him.

Niall leans forward, pressing his face into the side of Harry's neck, inhaling his scent. He's definitely not surprised at how soft his skin is as Niall flicks his tongue out against it, licking a stripe up the smooth curve of his neck. Niall feels Harry shudder, hears him inhale sharply and it spurs Niall into action, sliding his hand up Harry's back into his hair, gripping and tugging the silky curls, exposing more skin so Niall can suck an intense trail of marks down Harry's neck.

Niall lifts his head and can't help but smirk at the sight of Harry looking so disheveled, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted. Feeling reckless, Niall lets go of Harry's hair, using both of his hands to stroke up Harry's shirt before yanking the material hard, the sound of fabric ripping and buttons falling to the ground making Harry's eyes jerk open in surprise.  
   
Niall is completely oblivious because he's too focused on the naked expanse of Harry's chest thats been exposed to his eyes. The smooth skin and the tattoos. Niall moves his hands slowly down his chest, stroking his fingers across his taunt stomach, marveling at how hard his muscles feel under such soft skin. 

Niall can't help but lean forward and press his lips against the swallows, mouthing at the birds etched into Harry's skin before moving upwards and biting the taunt skin stretched over his collarbones. Harry's moaning and muttering and it sounds so good, is making Niall feel good knowing he can do this to him but Niall wants more.

So Niall slides his hand down Harry's stomach, across the stretch of Harry's dress pants to his crotch, palming his hardness through the material and Harry actually growls because his hands are gripping his ass, hauling Niall upwards, turning them around, Niall's back hitting the wall as Harry kisses him deep while grinding himself against Niall.

The pleasure shooting through Niall's body is too much and they have too many clothes on between them and Niall just wants them off so he can feel Harry's body against his, naked skin against skin. So he whines into Harry's mouth, tightening his arms around neck, locking his ankles around Harry's waist and arching his back trying to get Harry to move away from the wall.

Harry gets it because they're moving and Niall keeps kissing Harry, licking into his mouth and grinding against him as they stop, the sound of a door being kicked open before Harry moves forward again, sucking Niall's bottom lip into his mouth gently before releasing it, untangling Niall's hands from his neck and dropping him down onto the mattress. 

Harry makes quick work of removing his clothing and Niall snickers as he watches him fold his jacket and pants across the back of a chair before he's back between Niall's legs, gripping Niall's jaw and kissing him senseless and Niall realises he was too busy staring at Harry because he's still wearing his jeans and T-shirt.

Harry is already ahead of his thoughts because he's tugging Niall's Tee over his head, smoothing his hands down Niall's chest, flicking the button open, unzipping and tugging his jeans down Niall's thighs for Niall to kick off along with his socks.

Then Niall's back is flat against the mattress and Harry is on top of him kissing, licking into Niall's mouth teasingly. He's pressing every inch of himself against Niall, rutting his hips down into him and rubbing his cock against Niall's and its too much but not enough at the same time because they're still wearing their boxers and Harry's teasing him, he's teasing Niall and fuck he loves it.

But Niall can tease too as he moves his hand between their bodies and palms Harry's length through his boxers, feeling him shudder and moan against his lips. Niall doesn't let up though because he just keeps pressing against Harry with his palm, rubbing it up and down his clothed length as Harry buries his head into Niall's neck groaning, mouthing at his skin and sucking while moving his hips against Niall's hand.

Niall wants to taste, he needs to taste so he pushes at Harry's shoulder, flipping them over so Niall's on top and Niall is kissing his way down Harry's chest, stopping at every tattoo to lick and suck the inked skin into his mouth, giving each some proper attention before moving lower. 

He palms up Harry's clothed length one more time with his hand before raising his head, looking directly into Harry's eyes. They're barely green any more because they look black, filled with lust and fuck. Niall tucks his fingers into the elastic and jerks Harry's boxers down past his thighs as Harry pushes them the rest of the way off.

Niall's mouth is watering at the sight of Harry's cock, hard and leaking and he grabs it easily, lowering his mouth to lap up the pre-come, moaning at the salty taste of him before sucking the head into his mouth, digging his tongue into the slit as he hears Harry curse, his hips arching upwards like he's trying to get more of his cock into the wet heat of Niall's mouth.

Niall allows him of course, relaxing his throat so he can slid his mouth even further down Harry's length again and again before moving back up, sucking the head and licking the pre-come up as Harry's body shudders and he grabs at Niall's hair yanking hard as Niall lowers his mouth again. 

Niall loves it, he fucking loves the way his mouth is stretched around Harry's cock, loves how heavy he feels on Niall's tongue and Harry tastes so good. So delicious and heady that Niall thinks he could just do this forever, could suck Harry's cock forever. The though vanishes because Harry is pulling his hair, tugging it painfully and his cock has slipped from Niall's mouth and Niall's moaning in protest because he wasn't finished sucking Harry's cock dammit.

Harry has other ideas because he's sitting up, leaning his back against the headboard, pulling Niall forward into his lap bringing Niall's head forward so he can kiss him deeply, while holding his hips down so he can grind against Niall's ass. Niall groans as Harry rubs his tongue against his, thrusting his hips upwards as Niall grinds down hard against Harry, moans spilling from both of their mouths in unison.

Harry is pushing Niall upwards, dragging his boxers down his thighs before he leans forward to take Niall's cock into his mouth. He's sucking and humming around Niall's length and Niall can't breath proper. Harry's mouth around his cock has knocked the breath straight out of his chest and the heat of his mouth is so unbelievable. Niall just wants to fuck forward into his mouth again and again until Harry runs a finger down between Niall's ass cheeks and teases his hole.

Niall jerks forward, moaning as his hands grip the headboard and he looks down at Harry, who's mouth is full of his cock and he's looking straight up at Niall, lust filled eyes meeting a blown-wide gaze as Harry grips the base of Niall's cock, moving his mouth backwards and off Niall's length but not before giving the head one last teasing suck.

Harry's leaning off the bed, reaching into the side-drawer searching for something as Niall kicks off his boxers and settles back down onto Harry's lap and Niall is impatient, hates waiting especially now because he can feel Harry hard cock pressed against his ass-cheeks and he just wants Harry inside him and can't help but grind against him.

Then Harry is back and he's tugging Niall back up onto his knees again and Niall knows whats coming because he grips the headboard, taking a deep breath as he feels a slick finger rub against his hole. Harry pushes his finger forward slowly as Niall tenses because it hurts but Harry is taking his entire length back into the heat of his mouth and he begins to fuck his finger into Niall in time with his mouth moving along his cock.

Its distracting and Niall feels like he's suffocating from a mixture of pleasure and pain because Harry's mouth and finger are working together to keep him on edge. Niall hasn't even realised that Harry has more than one finger inside him as Harry thrusts his two fingers deeper, the tips catching against the tiny bundle of nerves inside of Niall. Harry rubs his fingers against Niall's prostate and it sends jolts of pleasure rippling through Niall's body, making him moan and shudder as he grips the headboard tighter.

Harry doesn't stop, he just keeps moving his fingers in and out of Niall in time with his mouth around Niall's cock. Niall's panting and moaning, rutting forward into the wet heat of Harry's mouth before thrusting back onto Harry's fingers, clenching around them as they brush Niall's prostrate. 

Theres a familiar burn building in the pit of Niall's stomach and Niall fights it. He doesn't want to come yet, refuses to come until he's felt Harry inside him. And again its as if Harry just knows because he's pulling his mouth away from Niall's cock and withdrawing his fingers. Niall feels empty without Harry's fingers and he's whines until he hears the sound of foil ripping, feels Harry moving then pulling Niall down as he rubs the head of his cock teasingly against his rim.

Niall leans his head against Harry's, digging his finger tips into Harry's shoulders, trying to steady himself. Readying himself as he grips the base of Harry's cock with one hand. Taking a deep breath before lowering himself, feeling the head of Harry's cock push through his tight ring of muscles and Niall gasps because it hurts.

Harry cups Niall's jaw, bringing his head down so he can find his lips with his own, pressing soft kisses against them as he strokes his fingers gently up and down Niall's spine soothingly, trying to give him time to adjust. Niall doesn't stop though because he starts to move, rotating his hips before lifting up and dropping back down onto Harry's cock and it feels so fucking good.

Sitting in Harry's lap, gripping the headboard, full of his cock as he rides him. That familiar sound of skin against skin and pleasure filled moans fill the air. Harry's hands are on his hips, guiding him up and down as profanities spill out of his mouth and into Niall's ear, 

That familiar burn is building fast in the pit of Niall's stomach and he knows he's not going to last much longer. Every time he drops down Harry fucks up and hits his prostate dead on and his mind is spinning, his body shaking as Harry keeps pushing Niall towards the edge of ecstasy.

And then it hits Niall, his body freezing and jerking as Niall comes hard, lights flashing behind his eye lids. Moaning and mouthing at Harry's shoulder as he cums between them, his cock coating his and Harry's chest in white stickiness as he tries to catch his breath.

Harry doesn't stop, grabbing hold of Niall around his waist as he flips them over, moving on top of him and he fucks into Niall faster and faster, harder and harder, chasing his release relentlessly. His fingers grip Niall's ass tight, holding him down as he pounds into him, his mouth finding Niall's sweet spot as he bites into Niall's skin, sucking hard.

Niall arches his body upwards and he can't catch his breath because the over-stimulation is too much. Niall doesn't want it to stop though as he pants and moans, clenching tight around Harry, his eyes fluttering shut from the pleasure coursing through his entire body again and again and again..

++

Niall opened his eyes and stares at the ceiling as images from last night replayed in his head over and over again. And sure the sex had been fucking amazing but sadly that's all it was. Sex, drunk sex with a guy and Niall hates that his conscience is kicking in, reminding Niall that last night's events, though extremely fun, were nothing but a one night stand. 

Except Niall wishes it was more, can't help it if he ponders that though because it's not every day you get propositioned by your famous crush right? Even if it was in a club and there was alcohol involved and there was more snogging and amazing sex then actual conversation.

Because it's wasn't Harry's looks that made Niall crush on the guy in the first place. There were so many little things about him that Niall adored and his looks were a bonus part of the complete Harry Styles package.

His voice. The stupid stuff he did on stage at his concerts to entertain his adoring fans. His voice. How much his friends and family adored him. The way he covered his mouth when he was laughing so hard at something. Oh yeah and his voice?

Niall was being ridiculous imagining scenarios because he was Harry Styles and Niall was just Niall. He'd get up and leave Harry's apartment and that would be it and Niall just had to accept this for what it was and go off on his merry little way.

Niall sighed, huffing out a deep breath as he cast one more lingering glance in Harry's direction before easing himself off the bed gently, not wanting to wake him up. Niall bends down to pick up his boxers, slipping them on before going to find a bathroom.

He uses the toilet, avoids looking into the mirror as he washes his hands. Niall splashes some water onto his face, washing the evidence of last night's drool on his cheek away.

Niall makes his way back into the bedroom and avoids looking at the bed as he bends to pick his T-shirt and jeans up off the floor, pulling his Tee over his head.

"Im offended that you're planning on leaving without a proper goodbye Blondie" a voice breaks the silence and Niall freezes as he's gets his left arm through the sleeve of his T-shirt. Niall glances over his shoulder and he feels his stomach twist at the sight that greets him.

Harry is lying on his side, head tucked against his palm as he leans on his elbow. He's tied his hair up in a bun that accentuates his cheekbones and he's giving Niall that same look that got Niall into his bed in the first place. Niall gulps hard as his eyes roam across his chest, taking in the bruises he's left scattered across his skin once again and god its unfair how beautiful he is this early in the morning. 

"Sorry I just figured it would be easier if I left before you woke up" Niall shrugged as he pulls his jeans on, up his thighs over his hips, tugging up the zipper before searching for his socks.

His stomach rumbling loudly is what breaks the silence and Niall flushes, his cheeks pinking up as he hears Harry chuckle from behind him.

"How about I make you breakfast? I make a really delicious cheese omelet, with a side of bacon and mushrooms if you're interested" Harry offers from behind him and just the thought and sound of it makes Niall's stomach rumble appreciatively in response.

"But you have to do something for me first".

"Yeah and whats that?".

"Come back to bed".

Harry's choice of words make Niall stop, his cheeks flushing at the suggestive tone in Harry's voice. Fuck its too early for this but his cock is hardening in his pants at the though of Harry wanting him back in his bed.

"You bribing me with breakfast green eyes?" Niall chuckles as he turns to face him, folding his arms across his chest as he eyes the gorgeous lad lying in bed.

"I sure am".

"Harry".

"Come back to bed" Harry repeats slowly, his voice an octave lower and its like a punch in his gut and Niall knows he's so fucking screwed as he watches Harry throw the sheet wrapped around his waist away from his body. 

Now all Niall can see is every inch of Harry's smooth skin, his tattoos, his morning stubble and he's such a fucking tease because he's practically offering himself to Niall and well who can say no to that? Harry's cock is hard and leaking against his thigh and Niall's mouth is watering, he's practically drooling at the though of getting to taste and wrap his lips around Harry's cock again.

Harry's smirking, he's fucking smirking at Niall as he reaches up with his other hand to tug the rubber-band from his hair. Harry shakes his head before running his hand up through his long brown hair, pushing it back from his forehead. And then he's looking straight at Niall, green eyes holding his blue eyed gaze easily as he's bites his full lower lip teasingly and thats it. 

Thats fucking it. 

Niall knows he's not going anywhere, his heart hammering hard inside his chest as he pulls his T-shirt back over his head before heading straight towards the bed.

Niall pushes Harry back against the pillow as he climbs on top of him, grabbing his jaw with his hand and kissing his mouth hard as Harry moans. Niall immediately licks slowly into his mouth while reaching down to unzip his jeans quickly and Niall doesn't know where this is going to lead but ok he's very glad he didn't make any plans for today.

Yeah he definitely appreciates that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me and say hello [here](http://www.fairynarrytale.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
